forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Court of Stars
| type-GW = Demiplane | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = Arborea | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Demiplane | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = Timeless | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = the Gates of the Moon | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = yes | useon = }} The Court of Stars, sometimes called the Court Under the Stars, was a demiplane ruled by Morwel, queen of the eladrin. It was the seat of power of the eladrin, but more than that, it represented the essence of the eladrin people. Description The demiplane appeared as a magical, untamed forest in autumn, eternally under a starry sky. (These stars were in fact living entities.) Some of the trees were as thick as houses, and some of the animals, such as squirrels, were much larger than elsewhere. Fey creatures roamed the woods, and at the heart of the realm were the soaring spires of Morwel's crystal palace. Snow could be found at higher altitudes, but the air never felt too cold to tolerate. Time did not pass in the Court of Stars, and as such the inhabitants did not age or need sustenance, although eternal parties were held at the palace and food and drink were freely available for enjoyment. Cosmography The Court of Stars drifted among the three layers of Arborea, only ever appearing at night. It could only be accessed with the express permission of the queen, who was the only one able to open portals to and from the Court. Not even deities had access to this demiplane if she did not wish it. Portals to her realm could be found anywhere she wished, such as from Corellon Larethian's halls, below the ocean of Aquallor, or in Mithardir's sandy wilderness. It was also linked to the Gates of the Moon, Selûne's divine realm. A massive serpentine sisiutl named Triusis, a servant of the archomental Ben-hadar guarded a portal from the Plane of Water to the Court of Stars. Another hidden portal to the demiplane was found in Niflheim, where one of the tributaries of the River Styx came near one of the roots of Yggdrasil. The portal was opened by touching a sprig of mistletoe to a scar on a lightning-struck oak tree. Notable Locations Queen Morwel's spired palace was itself transient, continuously phasing in and out of the Border Ethereal. It could be found at the top of a mountain-sized hill, covered in snow and taller than the clouds. Its massive walls were of glowing crystal. Inside, the palace was lit by countless glittering lights, some of which were magical lanterns, but others were eladrin visitors coming and going in their glowing spherical forms, looking something like sparkling soap bubbles. The central dome of the palace was lit the brightest. It was filled with hundreds of eladrin, standing to floating in globe forms from many tiers around the chamber. At the center sat three golden thrones, where Morwel and her consorts held court. The fabled Fountain of Beauty, also known as Evergold, was also at times reached from the Court of Stars, from a courtyard not far from the spired, crystal palace, but the sacred site shifted from place to place in the multiverse. Defense The borders of the Court of Stars were defended by forces of shieres. These were overseen by Faerinaal, the Queen's consort. Inhabitants Ruling with Morwel in the Court were her consorts, most recently Faerinaal and Gwynharwyf, but Morwel had taken many consorts throughout the centuries. The Court of Stars saw a constant flow of visitors and admirers seeking and audience with the Queen. The realm was also home to many eladrin and fey creatures. Moon dogs lived here and served as hounds for the eladrin's hunting excursions. Rumors & Legends Morwel never left the Court, and it was rumored that, if she did, the whole realm would collapse. Some believed that the only way to reach the pool of Evergold was through the Court of Stars and only with Queen Morwel's permission. Appendix See Also * Seelie Court References Connections Category:Demiplanes Category:Planes of existence